si viviera en un videojuego
by luz.skywardsword
Summary: HOLA SOY UNA CHICA FRIKI ABURRIDA EN EL MUNDO REAL, DE REPENTE ME CAMBIO DE ESCUELA POR CUESTIONES ACADÉMICAS Y EN MI NUEVA ESCUELA CONOCERÉ UNA CHICA Y UN CHICO QUE SERÁN MIS NUEVOS AMIGOS CON LOS QUE COMPARTIRÉ MI GUSTO POR LOS VIDEO JUEGOS Y UNA GRAN SORPRESA NOS ESPERA DENTRO DE UNO. LES RECUERDO QUE NO SON MIS PERSONAJES Y ¡SPOILERS! contiene un ligero romance brunoxluz
1. prologo

_SI VIVIERA EN UN VIDEOJUEGO_

_CAPITULO 1 MI VIDA ABURRIDA EN UNA NUEVA ESCUELA, HOLA SOY FRIKI _

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana ahí estaba yo aburrida como siempre sin importar que ya estaba a punto de estudiar en una nueva escuela secundaria. Como siempre mi cabello al despertar todo revuelto jejeje parezco una bruja malvada.

Luz – wow que emocionante voy a una nueva escuela – lo dije con una flojera que se pega

Mama – Hija que no te emocionas de estudiar en una nueva secundaria – me pregunto

Luz – la verdad! NO mis amigos estaban en la anterior espero que mi amigo se cambie

Mama – que floja eres hija no quieres estudiar

Luz – si pero todos mis compañero van a estarme preguntando ¿de dónde eres? ¿Por qué te cambiaron? ¿De qué secu? Bla… bla… bla… - dije todas las preguntas con una vos de tonta

Mama – ash en fin prepárate por que entras a las 7:30 y tienes que llevar de comer toma te doy 30$ hija

Luz – si mama gracias y no sé qué hacerme de comer

Mama – pues hay sopa fría y carne puedes llevarte eso

Luz – gracias bueno a cocinar un postre

Primero me bañe después; Salí de la ducha y me vestí como siempre la falda normal no recortada como esas cualquiera a las que consideran sexy, me puse mi uniforme, seque mi cabello, me peine muy chica anime con colita y patillas a los lados como acostumbraba en mi otra escuela, me puse una chamarra pues estábamos en diciembre justo en el mes en el que íbamos a entregarnos unos regalos de navidad mis mejores amigos; scarlet, Valeria, Nancy mi amigo julio y yo. Era nostálgico yo los quería un montón y fue el día en el que mis calificaciones decayeron cuando empecé a jugar super smash bros brawl la historia es larga y mas en very hard bueno sería una perdedora si no intentara jugarlo e very hard ¿no?

Bueno ya estaba lista ahora tenía que cocinar mi propia comida como de costumbre

Luz – bueno ya esta míralos luz que hermosos y deliciosos hot cakes has hecho me eh lucido esta vez

Mama – ya es hora hija vámonos

Luz – si mama ya voy solo debo tomar mi comida y mis útiles

Mama – ¡apúrate!

Claro que ahora tenía que caminar hasta la escuela pues no estaba lejos y eso me daba flojera pero me da igual lo que más me iba a molestar eran las preguntas que, tanto de maestros como de compañeros, seguro me harían.

Mama - y a llegamos hija es aquí

Luz – pero que rayos parece un reclusorio mama no puedes… se ha ido sin decirme adiós ni un que tengas un buen día o no te portes mal esfuérzate.

Directora – ¡HOLA! Buen dia señorita eres la joven nueva verdad

Luz – eh… si buen dia humm… ¿maestra?

Directora – o señorita perdone mi descortesía lo la directora de la escuela me llamo Carolina Roman Diaz

Luz – mucho gusto directora yo me llamo (no pondré apellidos reales solo inventados aunque en Japón tampoco existan y otros normales. atte.: autora) Luz Tsumitakawa

Directora – bueno jovencita entra te asignaran tu grupo ve con la trabajadora social.

Luz – gracias hasta luego

Directora – que tengas un buen dia en tu nueva escuela

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DE TRABAJO SOCIAL

Luz – buenos días puedo pasar

Trabajadora – si señorita que ¿se le ofrece?

Luz – es que me enviaron aquí porque soy nueva en la escuela y no se mi grupo

Pasaron 5 minutos desde que había llegado. Entonces la campana sonó y todos se formaron ya era hora de que se empezaran las clases y la trabajadora social no había acabado, pasaron otros 5 minutos más y por milagro de dios:

Trabajadora – por fin ya eh acabado te quedaras en el grupo 3 º G

Luz – _valla llega hasta ese punto G ¿enserio? – _Pensé – Hay muchas gracias hasta luego, con su permiso me retiro

Salí corriendo y las escaleras eran tan, pero tan largas que cuando llegue al tercer piso dije

Luz – como odio esta escuela

Y para colmo era hasta el fondo. Corrí hasta llegar al fondo el 3ºG ya había empezado las clases y cuando llegue:

Luz – ¡huf huy huf fuf! eso me canso tanto bu… enos días p-puedo pasar

Maestra – si señorita usted es la nueva ¿verdad?

Luz – ¡sí! – _Y ahí iba una de las preguntas más estúpidas que me falto decir eres nueva ¿verdad? Digo está usted tarada o que, piénselo no me había visto antes debo ser nueva eso es obio, que no es maestra o que _

Maestra – bueno pase pero antes preséntese señorita…

Luz – hola compañeros maestra mi nombre es Tsumitakawa Luz

Compañeros – serios sin decir palabras aburridos tanto como yo o hasta más

Maestra – bien siéntese

Luz – se sienta y se pone seria

Maestra – mi nombre es como todos saben menos usted señorita soy la maestra Karla Ramírez Cantó soy maestra de español. Bueno empecemos con la clase.

Mientras pasaba la clase yo aburría como nadie y todos atentos hasta yo por desgracia.

Luz – Gracias kamisama gracias por hacer que tocaran el timbre fueron 3 horas de tortura primero español y después física no me molesten.

Maestra – bueno es hora de que me vaya a otro salón, a y señorita procure pedir como va a ser el cuaderno y los apuntes

Luz – si hasta luego – _vaya que fastidiosa_

Y de pronto todas las chicas empezaron a gritar fuerte de emoción como si hubieran visto a un super famoso

Chicas – ¡AHHHHHHHH! Ya Llego nuestro amado y perfecto Jeremi

Jeremi – _que molestas son estas babosas_

Luz – que fastidiosas lo sabia todas son unas cualquiera que se la pasan viendo imbéciles que se creen muy guapos

Ingrid – no generalices yo soy normal no se que le ven a ese tipo tarado solo porque tiene dinero pero el más guapo del salón es ese de haya

Luz – quien ese que se cubre la cara

Ingrid – si ese mira si lo conoces como yo lo sabrás pero debo verificar, que es una ¿skulltura dorada?

Luz – de que hablas… aaaaaah ya se me creras loca pero es una araña que le tienes que entregar muerta a….

Ingrid – no digas mas pensé que me ibas a contestar cualquier tontería que no fuera de juegos pero eres gamer está bien a él le caerás bien sabes te, lo presento

Caminamos hacia él y la chica paro por un momento me dijo

Ingrid – por cierto mi nombre es Ingrid mucho gusto

Luz – el gusto es mio

Ingrid – oye Bruno

Bruno – ¿qué quieres Ingrid?

Ingrid me estorbaba la vista hacia el así que Bruno no podía verme y entonces cuando me vio se quedo impresionado

Bruno – por fin Ingrid una chica normal

Luz – que normal ni que nada me llamo Tsumitakawa Luz

Bruno – ¿tu padre es de Japón?

Luz – por fin una pregunta inteligente, si mi padre es japonés pero lo ojos me salieron más normales y mi cabello es lacio por suerte

Bruno – hola soy Bruno y ella mi hermana Ingrid

Luz – ¿hermana? Pero hace un rato ella me…

Ingrid me tapo la boca tan rápido que no pude ver cuando lo hizo me espante y después Bruno se paro y me defendió de su propia hermana pero antes de eso Ingrid me susurro

Ingrid – cállate que trato de conseguirle novia linda y gamer a mi hermano

Y después

Bruno – Ingrid ya basta es nueva y la molestas hermana estás loca

Luz – gracias

Todos los demás vieron el pleito y se rieron

Un grupo de chicas molestas y el que se creía mucho venían hacia nosotros

Jeremi – jajaja perece que estos raritos ya han encontrado a una chica igual de rara solo mírate preciosa tienes una larga falda te vez como una monja desaprovechas tu potencias

Jeremi me abrazo de una forma muy atrevida y Bruno intervino jalándome hacia el

Bruno – ya basta Jeremi estas siendo muy descortés con esta nueva chica te estás pasando ya bájale si no quieres pelear

Jeremi – oh ya entiendo parece que te gusta la chica

Me puse roja, tanto que lo notaron el trió de tontas que seguían a Jeremi y me dijo una de ellas que parecía la jefa de las otras dos

Camila – Hola luser soy Camila la chica más guapa del salón jajaja mira que tenemos aquí una niña torpe mira como te sonrojaste y tu Bruno no la sueltas por nada del mundo

Bruno y yo nos sonrojamos tanto, era verdad y rápidamente nos separamos uno de otro y yo le dije a la idiota Camila

Luz – Óyeme tu quien te crees, la reina del mundo o que deja de decir tonterías y de molestar te crees mucho por ser tocada por este inepto al que llaman perfecto Jeremi, ja no me hagas reír eres una tarada.

Camila se quedo callada ante mi respuesta no sabía que decir

Jeremi – estás segura que no quieres ser popular

Luz – yo puf estas malito jamás, ser popular es un asco solo son unas personas falsas, traicioneras, molestas y para colmo son bien vanidosos que asco me dan

Se fueron indignados y se creían mucho pero Jeremi se regreso por algo que Bruno había dicho

Bruno – tú y tu hermana me dan asco son igual de molestos

Jeremi dio el primer golpe tan fuerte que le voló el gorro y las gafas que Bruno traía puesto revelando su cara uniforme, su cabello castaño fuerte y sus ojos miel verdosos y todas las chicas incluyéndome pensamos que estaba bien bueno.

Y bueno Jeremi se puso celoso y se quería ir pero Bruno lo tomo de la cabeza y lo tiro sin esfuerzo alguno

Luz – wow eso te pasa por presumido

Jeremi – maldito Bruno

Bruno y yo nos reíamos juntos nos tomamos de un hombro y no parábamos se veía tan gracioso tirado en el suelo

Éramos los únicos en el salón Ingrid, yo, Bruno, Camila, las dos chicas y Jeremi ya era receso y nos bajamos

Bruno Ingrid y yo platicábamos de juegos y me preguntaron mas de mi escuela anterior pero no me molesto en absoluto fue muy divertido. Bueno las clases pasaron rápido y ya nos íbamos pero Bruno antes de irnos me pregunto si sabia jugar ssbbrawl le dije que si y después si quería ir a su casa le dije que no había problema mi mama me dejaba ir a casas de amigos claro a estudiar pero como no teníamos tarea me fui con ellos avisando antes a mi mama

Así pasó todo el fin de semana no me aburría con mis nuevos amigos ya era sábado y me invitaron a quedarme en su casa sus papas me daban hospitalidad y yo le pedí permiso a mi mama me estaba esforzando mucho en el estudio y me dio permiso

EL SABADO EN LA CASA DE BRUNO E INGRID

Luz – wow es muy grande

Bruno – si mira jugaremos en mi cuarto

Ingrid – su cuarto es genial pero el mio está lleno de posters de Link y de ike y de anime

Luz – ¿enserio? ¿Puedo ver tu cuarto?

Ingrid – por supuesto

Luz – increíble ahhhhhhhhhhh es… es LINK

Ingrid – pedí esta almohada desde Japón y la puedo abrazar

Luz – debo tener una de estas

Bruno – ¿no quieres ver mi cuarto? – con una cara rojita

Luz –por supuesto

Después de ver su cuarto estaba tan enamorada de sus consolas juegos y además posters de Zelda, Samus y Peach de forma sexy y en ese momento le dije

Luz – Oigan vamos a jugar una partida de smash no les apetece una

Respondieron juntos – ¡si!

Y de pronto comenzaron a pasar cosas raras y rápido algo nos absorbió hacia el videojuego y….

Ahhhhhhh gritamos juntas Ingrid y yo…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. comienza la cuenta partida 1

_SI VIVIERA EN UN VIDEOJUEGO_

_CAPITULO 2 DENTRO DE UNA NUEVA PARTIDA _

_LA AVENTURA DE LUZ, INGRID Y BRUNO_

Cuando fueron absorbidos los tres jóvenes adolescentes cada uno fue repartido en deferentes partes del mismo juego pero ¿cómo había pasado esto? ¿Quién los atrajo al juego? ¿Habrá cobrado vida el juego? Mi última pregunta que sonaba coherente ¿son los aliens? NO, CREO QUE ESO SONO LOCO PERO NO SE QUE PASA

Luz – ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO QUEEEEE PASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Luz – ¿Qué? ¿Un bosque? ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VOYYYYY A MORIIIIIIIR!

MIENTRAS TANTO BRUNO

Bruno – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Carajoooo! ¡Mie***! Es el vacio aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Bruno cayo al vacio por suerte levito antes de su caída pero que demo…

Ganondorf – ¿tu quien eres mocoso? ¿Cómo has caído aquí?

Bruno – ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSO? Y N-NO lo sé, NO SE COMO EH LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ Y tu púdrete GANONDORF

Ganondorf – eh COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRME PUDRETE Y COMO SABES MI NOMBRE MOCOSO

Bruno – eres un maligno enemigo eterno del gran Héroe del tiempo y Héroe legendario LINK

Ganondorf –así que eres aliado de ese otro mocoso bueno ahora deberás morir

Bruno – no lo creo – inconscientemente saco una espada que estaba atrás en su espalda y apunto a Ganondorf con esta - ¡WOW! Que espada tan genial, bueno dejémonos de tonterías ¡a luchar se ha dicho Ganondorf! –

Bruno lucho con todas sus fuerzas peleo y peleo más rudo pero el maligno ganondorf le roso la mejilla y esta sangro mucho quedo con una marca, aun así el muchacho seguía luchando preocupado por su hermana y por Luz que de alguna manera había tomado cariño de la chica pues era muy agradable y deseaba encontrarlas a ambas hasta el final.

VOLIVIENDO CON LUZ

Un joven se disponía a sacar una misteriosa espada cuando lo logro tomo la espada y poso de perfil apuntando con esta y cuando Luz aterrizo por fin, le corto su espectáculo al joven y se espanto, al menos Luz había caído en hojas que amortiguaron su caída.

Luz – ¡auch! Eso me dolió mucho eh ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo la joven asustada

El muchacho - ¿Quién eres tú? Yo soy… - pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo la joven ya lo había identificado y grito muy fuerte

Luz – ¡LINK! ¡LINK! ¡LINK! ERES TU ADORADO LINK

Link – ¿que? ¿Cómo es que me conoces extraña?…

Luz – eso es fácil eres el héroe del tiempo que salva a la joven princesa Zelda de las manos del malvado rey demonio ganondorf

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a ver un pequeño dinosaurio recostado en un tronco, claro ella si lo reconoció era yoshi pero antes de seguir caminando se apareció una gran nave que cubrió el cielo de color rojo y empezaron a caer unas extrañas cosas que parecían ser semillas negras y se empezaron a formar enemigos, después de esto el dinosaurio yoshi se levanto con cara de flojera mientras miraba el cielo.

La joven de un de repente empezó a brillar y al mismo tiempo armas empezaron a salir de sus manos, su uniforme se había convertido en un traje para la batalla traía un arco que parecía dorado y una filosa espada delgada con un grabado que decía ¨_la espada te guiara por el camino del bien¨ _y también llevaba unos guantes que se parecían a los del joven pero estos eran de color negro, y además con lo que parecía una armadura de color azul y negro, de tal forma que no lastimarían sus manos ni sus cuerpo era la hora de la batalla.

MIENTRAS TANTO INGRID

Ingrid - ¡nyaaaa yuju que divertido pero en donde estoy cayendo exactamente aaaaaaa jejeje mas rápido! ¿Es el cielo? Oh una capa, unos guantes, que bonito traje y botas tengo oh una daga también ah una barita parezco una maga. Bueno lo vi en un anime espero que funcione – de pronto comenzó a decir unas palabras – DESEO QUE VENGA MI FAMILIAR, PODEROSO COMO SU AMA, VELOZ Y MORTAL VEN AMI PARA PROTEGERME YO TE IMVOCO! El cielo se nublo por un momento y acto seguido (perdón si pongo esto -_- es que no se me ocurre que otro poder puede tener cada uno xD envíen comentarios de su opinión sobre esta parte, por favor criticas recreativas y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió) Y entonces fue cuando la joven empezó a volar con ayuda de… ¿¡qué era eso!?

Ingrid – ¡WOW que eres amiguito eres un grifo ¿verdad?!(nota: los grifos son criaturas mitológicas de origen griego que tienen plumas doradas, afilado pico y poderosas garras. La parte inferior es la de un león, con pelaje amarillo, musculosas patas y rabo y la de arriba es de una águila.), ¡oye pequeñito bueno ayúdame a subir a tu espalda! Quiero verte mejor – subió a la espalda de aquel tipo de familiar invocado por magia

Ingrid – esto es divertido. Exploremos más….

VOLVIENDO CON BRUNO

Bruno – no dejare que me mates maldito ganondorf – Bruno visualizo una salida detrás de ganondorf y corrió inmediatamente hacia a ella, logro escapar pero eso no significa que ganon estaba contento.

Ganondorf – ¡maldito mocoso ya nos volveremos a ver!

Bruno corrió rápidamente pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba así que corrió al azar estaba en una especie de guarida secreta, pronto salieron unos robots que lo atacaban así que Bruno se encargo de ellos, fueron cayendo uno a uno en el suelo destruidos por el joven.

Al fin encontró la salida y se fue sin más distracciones a explorar

STAGE CLEAR

Decía una voz de hombre barítono (nota: barítono es tono medio en las voces de hombre) y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bruno fue devuelto al mundo real y esto claramente confundió al muchacho

VOLVIENDO CON LUZ EN EL BOSQUE

Luz – Wow esto es impresionante acabe con al menos 80 de esos… esos hay lo que sean. Oye Link hacia adonde nos dirigimos ahora… ¿Link? ¿Yoshi? – observo a los dos personajes pero parecían congelados en el tiempo y una voz masculina decía

STAGE CLEAR

Y en un momento ya estaba fuera del juego con Bruno

Bruno – ¡ah! ¿¡Luz estas bien!?

Luz – si pero Ingrid donde esta

Bruno – ahí – señalo la pantalla

VOLVIENO CON INGRID ANTES DE QUE SALIERAN LOS DOS JOVENES

Ingrid y su grifo veían como una nave estaba tirando un tipo de semillas y cuando caían se convertían en monstruos y enemigos.

Llegaron la joven y su grifo hasta la tierra o más bien cielo llamado Reino del Cielo donde se encontró con 2 figuras principales de los videojuegos, ahí estaba Mario y Pit se encontraban luchando contra enemigos y ella se les unió en la pelea.

Mario y Pit se sorprendieron no conocían a la joven pero ella inmediatamente voló hacia donde estaban estos y destruyo a varios. Ellos le agradecieron y le pidieron que se uniera a su grupo

Mario – deberías venir con nosotros – lo decía con una voz de italiano (típico timbre de italiano)

Pit – si ¿quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?

Ingrid – estaré más que encantada

Así siguieron matando enemigos hasta ver a donde se dirigía la nave misteriosa que propagaba sus enemigos genéricos por doquier.

De pronto una voz de hombre sonó

STAGE CLEAR

Ingrid – ¡aaaaah! Eso fue genial no lo puedo creer estuve dentro de super smash brawl subspace emissary. Fue increíble de lo mejor que me haya sucedido en toda mi vida

Bruno – Ingrid estás loca me tope con el rufián de ganondorf y me ataco, vez mira…

Ingrid – ¿mirar qué?

Luz – el loco eres tu Bruno que tiene que mirar Ingrid ¿tu cara? No tienes nada

Bruno – pero si esta justo aquí… ya no está – dijo sorprendido y asustado

Luz – además si fue increíble – con una voz encantada y unos ojos de enamorada

Bruno – y a ti ¿qué te pasa?

Luz – estuve con Link – suspiro

Ingrid – ¿de verdad? que suerte a me toco ir con Mario y Pit pero aun así me hicieron de su equipo

Bruno – que suertudas a mi me toco ese toca h*** cu*** de ganondorf tuve que escapar de el estúpido, sino hubiera muerto

Luz – ahora que estamos fuera del juego creo que merecemos una explicación lógica pero ¿de quién?

La consola empezó a hablar y…

Muy buenas jovencitos, se preguntaran como rayos pudieron entrar a esta consola bueno eso lo tienen que descubrir ustedes solos… a les explicare como funciona esto

1.- no deben morir más de 5 veces en cada partida o no regresaran nunca

2.- no le deberán decir nada a nadie de lo contrario… eso lo descubrirán si lo hacen será su peor elección jejeje – soltó una risa malvada

3.- deben acabar esta aventura en al menos 1 año

4.- si renuncia uno tendrán que buscar a otro

5.- la más importante una vez dentro del juego no pueden salir hasta acabar el stage… suerte jóvenes

Luz – ¡ESPERA! MALDICION SE FUE

Bruno – ¿quién será?

Ingrid – no lo sé pero ya es tarde y deberíamos ir a cenar que les parece además ella es nuestra invitada Bruno

Bruno – te preocupa más la cena que esto.

Ingrid – por el momento deberíamos dejarlo y pensar mañana con más claridad

Luz – Ingrid tiene razón Bruno dejémoslo para mañana además recuerda que si le decimos a alguien quien sabe que podría suceder

Bruno – que si no pasa nada

Luz – que tal si sí pasa y… esperemos lo peor de ello para no hacerlo quieren

Ingrid – si me parece, bueno ¿y tu Bruno?

Bruno – tienes razón Luz

Ingrid – bueno decidido debemos terminar el juego en un año

Luz y Bruno – ¡si!

Ingrid – bueno bajemos a cenar

Bajaron a cenar ya había terminado el día, se cepillaron los dientes, el joven y las dos chicas vieron una serie de anime hasta que les dio sueño y se durmieron viendo el anime.

Bruno y Luz estaban ligeramente acurrucados, Bruno despertó repentinamente y vio con quien estaba.

Bruno – ¿eh? – Abrió ligeramente y lento sus ojos miel verdosos y vio a la joven que se veía hermosa dormida a su lado ¿a su lado? Reacciono más rápido de lo que se imaginan. – y-y-y-yo p-p-perdón L-Luz ¿eh? ¿Está dormida? – miro sus labios y se veían tentadores le entraron unas ganas intensas de besarla pero Ingrid estaba de espectadora ya estaba despierta hace un pequeño rato y esta le sorprendió mientras Bruno se acercaba a la joven de ojos café claro

Ingrid – ¡buuu! Te pille hermano como te atreves a robarle un beso a una dama tan atrevidamente mejor dáselo despierta así es mejor

Bruno – ¡ahh! – grito despertando a la chica dormida aunque seguía muy cómoda entre los brazos del joven pero cuando de despertó la chica también grito muy apenada y tartamudeando

Luz – e-e-e-e-etto y-y-yo p-p-perdona no era mi-mi intención – _que rayos estoy haciendo ¿demuestro mi atracción hacia él hasta cuando estoy dormida? soy una tonta_

Bruno – bueno ya es hora de dormir señoritas retírense a su habitación – _eso estuvo cerca, casi le doy un beso pero es que su expresión dormida es tan hermosa._

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Los celos de Bruno

SI VIVIERA EN UN VIDEOJUEGO

Partida 2 Día libre de pelas o no tanto: LOS CELOS DE BRUNO

Ya es de día y todavía no me puedo relajar de la noche anterior, fue intenso, casi un beso, al menos Ingrid me conto lo que su hermano trataba de hacer y yo sigo pensando en no demostrar mis sentimientos ante esa vasta mirada de ojos miel verdoso tan hermosos que cuando los veo me pongo más loca de lo que me puse cuando vi al ojiazulado de Link, si diario hablo de Bruno creo que me gusta…

Luz – ¡uf! Ya acabe oye Ingrid que vamos a hacer

Ingrid – no sabía que los diarios los podías escribir de día – dijo algo bajo – y no lo sé, yo quisiera volver a la partida

Luz – no creo que tu hermano piense lo mismo

Ingrid – yo tampoco jeje

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Bruno – oigan chicas ya bajen a desayunar, ya está listo – dijo entusiasmado el adolescente

Ingrid – ya vamos bro déjanos un momento a solas

Bruno – está bien – bajo y siguió hasta llegar a la cocina y pensar lo mismo que luz pensó un momento antes – mmm…. Caray y ahora estoy metido en un problema grande, tal vez Ingrid le conto lo que IBA a hacer en ese momento

Ingrid – tienes que decirle que te gusta

Luz – ¿qué? Estás loca Ingrid, tu hermano no me puede gustar ni de broma

Ingrid – eso dices tú pero tú diario no

Luz – ¿de qué rayos hablas? – y de un momento a otro su diario había desaparecido de sus manos

Ingrid – querido diario ¨ Ya es de día y todavía no me puedo relajar de la noche anterior, fue intenso, casi un beso, al menos Ingrid me conto lo que su hermano trataba de hacer y yo sigo pensando en no demostrar mis sentimientos ante esa vasta mirada de ojos miel verdoso tan hermosos que cuando los veo me pongo más loca de lo que me puse cuando vi al ojiazulado de Link, si diario hablo de Bruno creo que me gusta…¨

Ingrid – y eso de ¨si diario hablo de Bruno **creo que me gusta**¨ – lo dijo con una vocecita, tratando de hacerla en juego – ¿eh?

Luz – eso… yo no… tu… hay ya si está claro me gusta tu hermano y que tiene

Ingrid – debes decirle, con lo de ayer estoy segura de que le gustas

Luz – y si tan solo fue algo así como una equivocación, un descuido

Ingrid – claro que no jamás había visto a mi bro con tanta energía al conocer a una chica

Luz – d- de acuerdo pero, no se lo diré hasta que el me diga a mi

Ingrid – bueno ya está ahora bajemos a desayunar y no se vamos a algún lado a despejarnos, al cine o a una plaza a comer helado, o no ya se vamos a la plaza pero… vamos por ropa que te parece…

Luz – no estoy muy segura, deje mis ahorros en casa, además mi madre estará muy preocupada si voy solo con ustedes dos

Ingrid – no te preocupes le llamo a mi otro bro, el es muy bueno además es una réplica de Bruno exacta pero mayor, no es cierto, pero es mayor de edad… ¿Qué te parece?

Luz – si eso me parece entonces bajemos a desayunar

Bruno esperaba impaciente a las dos chicas y estaba muy sonrojado por lo de anoche aunque se pensaba declarar el día de navidad, ese día habría fiesta en la escuela como se acostumbraba todos los años.

Unas voces se oían bajando las escaleras y eran su hermana y Luz que platicaban sobre lo planeado para Hoy

Luz – eh estoy tan entusiasmada espero que a Bruno le guste la idea

Bruno – ¿qué idea?

Luz – ahora te lo cuento

Bruno – ok.

Mientras desayunaban Luz, Ingrid y Bruno platicaban sobre los planes que tenían y de ir a la casa de Luz por sus ahorros

Bruno – Luz entonces vamos a tu casa por los ahorros

Luz – si, no es una casa como la de ustedes yo vivo en depa

Bruno – ok vamos

Terminaron de desayunar, lavaron sus dientes, se ducharon las chicas, Bruno ya se había duchado y de inmediato se cambiaron la ropa y se arreglaron

Bruno – ya están Listas

Luz e Ingrid – no todavía no

Unos minutos después, bueno unas horas después

Luz e Ingrid – ya estamos Listas

Luz – oye Ingrid no crees que esto es un poco atrevido

Ingrid – tonterías es perfecto

Bruno volteo a ver a las chicas y cuando volteo sus pupilas se dilataron por cómo se veía Luz

Luz – y como me veo

Bruno - … ¡wow! – yo, no, no tengo palabras

Luz – ¿eh?

Ingrid – jeje ya hermano deja de mirarla así

Luz – mirarme ¿cómo?

Bruno – si ¿cómo?

Ingrid – olvídenlo y vámonos ya viene nuestro hermano para acá

Bruno – ¿qué? El ¿por qué? Ingrid eres…

Luz – ¿qué pasa?

Ingrid – es que él y Bruno no se llevan bien

Luz – bueno, si quieren no lo llamen

Ingrid – y tus ahorros

Luz – pues no importa

Bruno – ok pero si me molesta dile que me deje en paz

Ingrid – está bien

Luz – vamos

Bruno – sip

El timbre sonó e Ingrid fue a abrir la puerta

Ingrid – ¡HERMANO!

Eric – Ingrid como estas

Ingrid – ¡bieeeen!

Bruno – hola – saludo de mala gana

Luz – mucho gusto soy Luz

Eric – hola señorita

Luz vio que tanto Bruno como su hermano eran muy guapos, uno tenía ojos verdes, el otro un profundo negro, ambos tenían el cabello con un estilo diferente a todos los demás chicos, y vestían demasiado casual, muy anime jejeje

Eric – eres muy hermosa

Luz – ¿eh? Gracias

Bruno – déjala en paz – se empezó a poner celoso

Eric – solo le hice un cumplido

Bruno – pues no le agás mas cumplidos

Luz – Bruno ¿qué te pasa por que ese tono tan rudo con tu hermano?

Bruno – es que…olvídalo

Luz – bueno vamos a mi casa

Ingrid se acerco a su hermano

Ingrid – oye ¿estás celoso?

Bruno – claro que no

Ingrid – vamos somos casi gemelos yo lo sé todo sobre ti

Bruno – bueno es que su maldita forma de coquetear con otras chicas aunque sean menores que él, ella tal vez, a ella tal vez le guste

Ingrid – claro que no hermano estoy segura de que tu le gustas

Bruno – a menos de que hayas leído su diario y escribiera eso te creería

Ingrid – lo hice

Bruno – ¿Qué? eso es de muy mal gusto porque lo hiciste… y ¿que decía?

Ingrid – pues veras esto fue lo que dijo:

_Querido diario ¨ Ya es de día y todavía no me puedo relajar de la noche anterior, fue intenso, casi un beso, al menos Ingrid me conto lo que su hermano trataba de hacer y yo sigo pensando en no demostrar mis sentimientos ante esa vasta mirada de ojos miel verdoso tan hermosos que cuando los veo me pongo más loca de lo que me puse cuando vi al ojiazulado de Link, si diario hablo de Bruno creo que me gusta…¨_

Bruno – no me lo creo ni por Mario

Ingrid si quieres le tomó una foto a su diario

Bruno – no eso es más que suficiente entonces debo actuar

Ingrid – pero no te adelantes, hazlo mas romántico y díselo el día de navidad, como en los mangas, o como en año nuevo en kimi ni todoke cuando kazehaya le dice a sawako que le gusta y…

Bruno – se lo diré en navidad

Eric – ya llegamos – anuncio a los jóvenes

Luz – espérenme ahora regreso

Subió y tardo no más de 15 minutos

Luz – Ya regrese, ahora si a alguna plaza

Ingrid – que tal si vamos a la plaza del entretenimiento y el videojuego

Luz y Bruno – pero ahí no venden ropa – dijeron al unisonó y se sonrojaron

Ingrid – pero hay videojuegos y anime y manga y mangas y mas mangas siii

Luz – hay Ingrid bueno vamos por ello

Bruno puso su mano sobre su frente y suspiro

Finalmente llegaron a esa plaza y compraron uno que otro manga y algunas cosas como accesorios cosplayer y luz pensaba en algo ya que pronto seria navidad

Luz – oye Ingrid me ayudarías a comprarle algo a tu hermano

Ingrid – cuál de los dos

Luz – tú sabes… Bruno – dijo el nombre en voz baja

Ingrid – claro aquí hay muchas cosas por ejemplo el, ve anime ecchi y eso y le gusta mucho legend of Zelda

Luz – mmm… mira eso es una sudadera del traje de Link – miro la sudadera con ojos brillantes – oye crees que a tu hermano le guste esa sudadera

Ingrid – si es perfecta

Luz – bueno vamos

Mientras las dos adolescentes compraban el regalo para Bruno, Bruno también pensaba en regalarle algo a la chica, no sabía qué así que pidió consejo de su hermano

Bruno – por primera vez te pido un consejo ayúdame por favor – lo decía en un tono molesto pero tratando de convencer a su hermano

Eric – por qué habría de hacerlo si me lo pides en ese tono

Bruno – por favor… hermano

Eric – de acuerdo, es sobre tu amiga verdad

Bruno – si como supiste

Eric – te le quedas viendo todo el tiempo, eres todo un acosador

Bruno – que no soy un acosador, solo que... ella es muy linda tu sabes no, es agradable, tierna y tiene su carácter

Eric – oh ya veo bueno regálale algo de su estilo, como dices algo que sea tan lindo como ella, que sea agradable, tierno pero no tanto y que sea tanto o que le agrade de acuerdo con su personalidad

Bruno – gracias

Eric lo miro con orgullo, al fin se había enamorado su hermano y se había fijado en una chica que fuera buena tanto como el chico.

Bruno miro algo que a ella le gustaría, era una especie de equipo para dibujar, con las cosas que él veía de ella, se dio cuenta de que le agradaba el dibujo tanto como a él.

Bruno y Luz – _listo_ – pensaron

Ya estaba listo, fueron a un lugar modesto a comer y luego al cine, ya más tarde fueron por un helado y se sentaron, Luz y Bruno estaban sentados juntos comiendo el helado mientras que Ingrid y Eric platicaban del seguro futuro romance de los otros dos jóvenes. Poco después regresaron a casa de Ingrid, Bruno y Eric. Cuando llegaron Eric se despidió de sus hermanos y de Luz

Bruno – Mañana vamos a la escuela, nos dio tiempo para pensar aunque hablar en rente de mi hermano sobre otras cosas fue bueno no creen

Luz – bueno aun podemos reflexionar sobre lo del videojuego no creen

Ingrid – por cierto ustedes dos ya hicieron la tarea de historia

Luz y Bruno – ¿tarea?

Ingrid – si la tarea la hicieron o no porque yo si

Luz y Bruno se pusieron histéricos ante la situación ya era tarde y los dos aun no habían hecho la tarea, claro para la buena suerte de los dos, hicieron la tarea juntos e Ingrid les tomo fotos sin que los dos se dieran cuenta

**CONTINUARA… XP**


	4. partida 2

SI VIVIERA EN UN VIDEOJUEGO

Partida 3 Conociendo a un par de tarados: Fernando y Bryan, enfrentando enemigos genéricos

Bueno ya era hora de despertarse, había amanecido, el sol brillaba los pajarillos cantaban y yo seguía dormida, un momento, ¿seguía dormida?, carajo se me hace tarde, Luz despiértate ya, solo había escuchado esa voz y salte del susto, el grito había sido potente

-Luz, vamos tienes que levantarte para irnos a la escuela – decía Ingrid

-eh ¿qué? ¿Quién? – decía Luz mientras limpiaba baba de su boca

-ya es hora, el baño está listo para ti apresúrate o el agua se enfriara

-si ya voy, lo siento

-no te preocupes, después de ayer, Bruno también quedo muy cansado al hacer la tarea tan tarde

-¡oh! ya veo – la somnolencia de la cara de Luz habían desaparecido

Camino unos pasos cuando de la habitación de al lado se había abierto la puerta

-oh! Buenos días Luz, ¿vas a la ducha primero? o ¿voy yo antes? – decía Bruno que en tan solo dos días se había acostumbrado a su presencia

-bueno, Ingrid me dijo que la ducha estaba lista, pero si quieres puedes ir tu primero, digo es tu casa

Bruno solo se quedaba observando a la muchacha que tenía el cabello alborotado y suelto, aun así su cabello se veía bien

-¿Bruno? – Pregunto sonrojada y nerviosa que solo hizo un adiós con su mano y se dirigió a la ducha con poca energía – ¿_qué le pasa a Bruno? – _ Se pregunto para sí misma

Pasaron unos minutos y Luz estaba fuera del baño, acto seguido fue directo a la habitación de Ingrid a cambiarse, Ingrid ya se había preparado y bajado a desayunar. Bruno no sabía que Ingrid estaba abajo y que Luz ya había salido del baño, a lo que prosiguió a preguntarle a su hermana en donde estaba los cargadores de baterías, quería jugar un poco en lo que se iban a la secundaria pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa

Escena de los chicos

-oye Ingrid sabes donde deje los cargadores de…

-eh? – Luz quedo hecha piedra y ruborizada estaba tan solo en ropa interior

-L-L-L-L-LUZ, y-yo no fueron mi-mis intenciones – solo salió corriendo mientras ella seguía igual

-¿qué es todo ese alboroto? – pregunto Ingrid mientras corría hacia la sala de estar, el chico estaba ahí totalmente avergonzado y rojo

-NO PASO NADA

Ingrid miro con sospecha al chico

Habitación de Ingrid

-no-no lo pu-puedo creer, Bruno me vi en interior, ya no tengo el valor para bajar, e ir con él a la escuela

Ya era la hora de la ¨vendita escuela¨, pero esta vez sería mejor estar enfocados en las clases que recordar ese momento incomodo, desafortunadamente no fue así

_-carajo nunca se me olvidara esa imagen de la mente o ¿que?_ – pero mientras Bruno pensaba sobre eso, la voz de la profesora se hizo presente y tan solo escucho que este decía

-¿Cuándo fue la segunda guerra mundial? , Bruno responde

Bruno solo pensaba en esa imagen, nunca pensó que ella usara lencería negra tan atrevida

-¡Bruno! - entonces Bruno reacciono

-¿eh?

-joven le estoy preguntando ¿cuándo fue la segunda guerra mundial?

- no se

-hay, ven jóvenes ese es un mal ejemplo de pensar en chicas todo el día

Solo se había puesto todo rojo mientras volvía a su trance

¡RINGGGGG!

Por fin había sonado la campana y seguido del ruido muchos empezaron a comentar cosas como

-hay y yo que quería mas clase – en tono de burla

-si yo igual pero ya se acabo

Para la suerte de los chicos el prefecto entro para avisar que no iban a tener clases de matemáticas hoy por que su maestro había enfermado, pero que se pusieran al corriente con tareas que les hubieran dejado o que se pusieran a platicar en silencio (N/A: nunca eh entendido esto) escuchar música pero con audífonos o dibujaran pero tranquilamente

- y ¿ahora qué te paso Bruno? – le preguntaba la voz de un muchacho, parecía muy serio y malhumorado, de estatura promedio, pero más bajo que Bruno, de cabello peinado hacia atrás levantado sin flequillo o como él según decía, cabello color café obscuro y ojos café claro de tez blanca, muy blanca, con una nariz medio grande

-¿qué te hacías pajas mentales? – le hablaba otro, de un tono burlón, muy relajado, mas alto que Bruno Cabello corto, color negro, color de ojos café un tono menos claro que los del otro. De tez morena clara y una peculiar nariz, es decir muy peculiar, era muy grande

- ¿eh?

-perdona a mi hermano a estado así desde la mañana… - lo ultimo lo dijo lento y bajando su voz

-y ¿eso por qué? – pregunto de nuevo el serio

-no lo sé Bryan, no lo se

-yo sigo pensando que se hace pajas mentales – decía el otro tipo relajado

-no vilchis mi hermano no es tan pervertido como tu

-y ¿tu como sabes?, que tal si se está alejando de ti y ya no te cuenta nada

-no lo creo – intervino Bryan en la discusión de los otros dos – ellos son mellizos y se dan cuenta de todo, hasta sus sentimientos

-gracias por apoyarme Bryan pero vilchis tiene razón, me eh estado alejando un poco de él para darle espacio con la chica de allá – señalo a Luz

-¿la nueva? – Pregunto extrañado – deberás ni siquiera la conozco, parece ser una buena persona

-si es muy linda en su forma de ser se quedo en nuestra casa el fin de semana y además es divertida y parece mantener un romance con mi hermano, aunque estos no me lo digan se que se gustan y anqué no sepan uno del otro se que se darán cuenta y empezara algo muy bonito

-y que tipo de persona es, que le gusta hacer – se preguntaba vilchis

-pues vamos a conocerla – decía Bryan muy dispuesto, al parecer era muy social con todos, sobre todo las chicas y otro joven que iba en su mismo taller y además se habían conocido desde pequeños.

-hola, mucho gusta mi nombre es Bryan y el es vilchis, somos amigos de Ingrid y Bruno

-¿ah? Hola mi nombre es Tsumitakawa Luz mucho gusto

-el gusto es nuestro, oye sabes que le pasa a Bruno, ha estado muy serio esta mañana

-serio… - miro hacia donde se encontraba el joven y recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana

-_y ahora que seguro ya no me hablara, volteare pera verificar –_Volteo el joven hasta donde ella estaba, mala opción miro al mismo tiempo que esta lo observaba con los otros dos jóvenes esperando la reacción de él.

-¿_eh? – _Miro Luz sonrojada

_-rayos – _decía Bruno mientras retiraba su mirada apenada de la joven

-como lo esperaba…- decía Bryan mientras observaba la reacción de Bruno

-¿qué pasa? – pregunto Vilchis

-debió verte a ti –señalando a la joven – en una situación muy comprometedora

-a mi – decía nerviosa – jamás lo había visto antes en mi vida – decía con una gran falsa sonrisa dibujada en la cara y nerviosa con una gotita de sudor que recorría su mejilla

-mentira, si no entonces ¿por qué volteaste a ver al dichosos Bruno cuando te dijimos que estaba raro, si nunca le habías visto, como sabias que era él? – preguntaba Bryan con unja mirada de ¨te tengo, ya no lo podrás ocultar¨

-pu-pues, da casualidad que cono osco a Ingrid y ella me dijo que ese es su hermano jejeje – replicaba Luz igual de nerviosa que antes, mientras a Bryan se le ocurría algo para sacarle la verdad

-pero por que estas sudando – decía el otro tipo narizón

-eh? ¡NADIE ESTA SUDANDO! – esta vez la voz de la chica pudo escucharse en toda el aula y cuando esto paso el trió de imbéciles, y Jeremi se habían acercado a la escena

-¿que? ¿Sudas? Iiiu que asco me das tsmitakara o eso como te llames luser, pero que tenemos aquí, tu Bryan eres apreciado por todas y te vienes a juntar con esta, ya es suficiente con que te juntes con este nariz de Gonzo y luego con la nueva perdedora

-¿a caso debes decirme con quien juntarme? ¿Quién te dio ese derecho? Ni que fueras mi madre – decía molesto Bryan mientras atacaba con la mirada a Camila, la líder del grupo ¨trió de idiotas¨

-¡ha!, eso mismo te digo amigo, como te juntas con esos raros, deberías unirte a nuestra casusa, hacer que expulsen al animal de Bruno que me golpeo la otra vez, a su hermana sin amigos, al pervertido este y a esta china estúpida fanática de los dibujitos chinos y a la leyenda de mierda, nientiendo y sus mugres videojuegos

-que dijiste… - decía una voz más grave de mujer con un tono algo…. Yandere digámoslo así, que resultaba ser Luz que al oír eso de ¨la leyenda de mierda¨ y comentarios de nintendo despertó su lado agresivo

-que la leyenda de Zelda es una mier… - no termino de decir esto ya que el pie y el puño de Luz estaban al mismo tiempo, uno en la jeta y otro en lo que los hombres aprecian demasiado – dios mi… - solo había caído en el suelo con lagrimas a medio salir de sus ojos que se habían puesto pequeños

-JEREMI, ERES UNA SALVAJE

-se lo merecía jejeje – decía la voz de vilchis que se estaba muriendo de la risa

-ups eso debió doler – decía Bryan

-se lo tenía bien merecido – dijo la hermana de Bruno

Algunas chicas del mismo tipo que el trió de estúpidas empezaron a comentar cosas como

-mírenlo

-pobre

-hay mi Jeremi estas bien

-que agresiva

Y otros mas, que odiaban tanto a las babosas esas como al maricon de cabello teñido de rubio

-jeje jeje por idiota

-ya se lo cargo la…. – ya se imaginaran el resto

-por marica

-le pego la nueva

-le pego una mujer jejeje

-zas en toda la boca – (N/A: xD amo esta frase)

-directo en los cojones

-la réplica del biber recibió un regalito de la nueva

Mientras Bruno solo seguía preguntándose _¿Por qué rayos había entrado en ese momento? Soy un imbécil, debería tocar antes de entrar jamás me perdonara, aunque su lencería no estaba mal… que rayos estoy pensando soy un maldito pervertido… _y así siguió todo el rato

Ingrid estaba consiente en el estado de su hermano, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del fabuloso espectáculo presentado en la hora libre, dado por Luz quien le había destruido los cojones, supuestos no creo que tenga, y se lo había perdido

Luz seguía molesta por las mil estupideces que decía el rubio oxigenado

-co-como se atreve ese maldito maricon pederasta aaaah que frustración – decía la chica tomándose la cabeza mientras se revolvía el cabello

-tranquila, ya, mira se retuerce en el suelo como un vil gusano, no es más estoy ofendiendo a los gusanos, pongámoslo como una babosa con sal – estaba claro el por qué era muy popular entre las chicas, pues era comprensivo nivel dios. Luz solo miraba a Bryan que a su alrededor parecía una aura blanca, y luz se tranquilizaba de esto

-wow eres tan comprensivo ¡salve oh gran yisus! – decía la chica mientras juntaba las palmas de las mano

-jeje como supiste mi apodo, bueno te falto el White – decía el chico con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo

-ha yo le puse yisus White – decía el despreocupado vilchis, vilchis lo llamaba yisus White (N/A: este apodo es real de mi real amigo vilchis a Bryan yisus White = dios blanco en ingles)

-y tu vilchis ¿realmente te llamas vilchis? – pregunto la chica

-no, me llamo Fernando pero mi apellido es vilchis

-oh ya veo… extraño apellido

-y tú qué me dices Tsumitakawa

-ha también es muy raro pero es japonés y pues así me gusta por el anime y así parezco chica anime

-¡ANIME! – decía disgustado, de repente su despreocupación se volvió preocupación y molestia

-¿qué pasa?

-odia el anime con toda su alma – respondió yisus

-que no te pones a pensar que el anime es una porque…. – vilchis guardo silencio ya que los ojos de luz se ponían en modo de ataque para luego pasar por lo mismo que Jeremi

-ya no digo mas jeje…

-y bueno ¿nos vas a decir lo que le paso a Bruno?

-… de acuerdo, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?

-sip

-bueno todo comenzó esta mañana y… - conto la historia completa mientras Bryan analizaba cada una de las cosas que pasaron.

-y ¿solo por eso esta tan frustrado?, bueno si yo hubiera visto a una amiga así creo que estaría igual, tal vez el piensa que estas enojada con el por lo que vio sin haber querido y por eso esta así de raro, deberías ir con el

-ni loca, no… es que yo, no tengo el valor – se pone una mano en la mejilla y se sienta con la cara sonrojada y algo triste

-pues entonces yo iré por el – decía con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-¿¡que!?

Mientras tanto Bruno

-y ahora que haré, mis oportunidades con ella se han desvanecido soy un completo imbécil

Y cuando menos se los esperaba Bryan entro en la escena mientras Bruno pensaba

-Hey Bruno por que la cara tan larga – decía el muchacho mientras se acercaba al muy triste Bruno

-nada es solo que… - y conto lo mismo que la chica – y por eso soy un completo estúpido, pervertido animal

-oye tranquilo, no te alteres, fue un accidente ¿no?

-sí pero no creo que piense lo mismo

- y por qué no lo averiguas

-no lo sé y si se aleja

-tranquilo, ya verás cómo no se alejara

Camino un poco nervioso hacia a ella y después de llegar hasta ella le pregunto muy apenado

-L-luz… ¿podrías disculparme por ser tan estúpido y no tocar la puerta?

Luz volteo lento, con la mira hacia abajo y con las mejillas rojas, su cabello ese día estaba suelto y su fleco cubría toda su cara

-Bruno…

-si…

-todo fue un gran mal entendido ¿no?

-si así fue

-entonces ¿por qué no me hablaste todo el camino aquí y la clase anterior?

-por que pensé que no me querías ver, porque pensaras que solo soy un maldito pervertido, porque tenía miedo de perder a una amiga como tu… - en ese momento su mirada cayo, y sus mejillas cobraron un pequeño tono rosa

Luz levanto la mirada, ahora se sentía culpable de haberle ignorado, y además al escuchar las palabras del joven Bruno las palabras la frase de ¨porque tenía miedo de perder a una amiga como tu ¨le hicieron cobrar un rojo vivo

-Bruno, no te preocupes – sonrió alegre – todo fue un gran mal entendido si, además debemos acabar esta parida el día de hoy recuerdas, el juego

-cierto

-¿juego? ¿Qué juego? – decía vilchis muy emocionado

-Nada Fernando nada que te no incumba – decía en un tono de molestia además de que había arruinado el momento

-enserio como eres de entrometido y chismoso Fernando Vilchis - le decía Ingrid

-la verdad es que… no podemos invitarlos porque solo nos dejan invitar a una chica o chico pero solo una persona jeje – decía nervioso Bruno e Ingrid

-pero aun así me invitaran a jugarlo verdad….

-si algún día – Ingrid tenía una sonrisita nerviosas mientras casi se olvidaba del otro chico – y tu Bryan irías algún día a mi casa

-la verdad casi no juego videojuegos, preferiría velos jugar

-bueno entonces algún día ven a vernos

-bueno ya casi acaba esta hora libre y por cierto de que me perdí – pregunto Bruno mientras miraba a Luz

-pues el oxigenado maricon ese estaba diciendo…- y continuo diciendo todo lo que Jeremi había dicho y lo que ella le había causado a el

Más tarde en la salida

Bueno ya está mi mama me dijo que podía ir con ustedes a hacer la tarea

-¿cual tarea? – preguntaba Ingrid

-matar un poco de enemigos en su casa jeje

Llegando a la casa de los mellizos

-Bueno conecten esos cables, por cierto por sus padres nunca están

-por que trabajan hasta muy tarde – respondió Ingrid

-a ya veo

-pero es mejor así, podemos jugar lo que sea jeje es divertido y comer lo que queramos

-¿pero eso no le hará daño?

-no tanto bueno vamos a comenzar – decía Bruno esperando que comenzaran las batallas

-y ese ánimo de estar dentro del juego hermanito, hasta la otra vez estabas todo cansado y miedecito jeje

-si me extraña que estés tan animado de entrar a luchar – decía Luz con cara confundida

-pues es que seguro y como me contaron por desgracia un spoiler creo que me tocara ver a Samus (:3) – decía Bruno mientras ponía cara de pervertido

-eso era de esperarse (¬¬) – decía Ingrid mientras veía a Bruno

-bueno dejen de pelear vamos que quiero volver al juego.– decía Luz ya no podía contener las ganas de ver a Link

-solo quieres ver a Link (¬¬) – decía Bruno al parecer estaba celoso

-y tu a Samus y no te digo nada (=p) – Luz reprochaba sacando la lengua

-perecemos niños de kínder, ya basta lo conectare ya – minutos después – ya esta

-¡Hayyyy eso no me gusta esa sensación de mareo haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – decía Luz mientras al ser absorbida se tapaba con una mano la boca para evitar vomitar

-jajaja no sean tontos esto es genial ¡yupi!

-eso lo dices solo tu Ingriiiiiiid!

INGRID: Llanura

-mira Mario – decía Pit apuntando al objeto

-es ministro antiguo – grito Ingrid

-vamos por el corre – decía Pit

-sip vamos Pit

Mario, Pit e Ingrid corrieron a toda velocidad para encontrarse cara a cara con ministro antiguo pero este al verlos empieza a subir mas y mas. Mario trata de alcanzarlo con un brinco sin embargo no lo logra. Pit en un intento desesperado al ver a Mario que ya había brincado tomo vuelo y brinco desde la cabeza de Mario pero no logra atraparlo y mientras Ingrid no paraba de reír

-pufff jajajajajjajajajjaa ma-Mario jaja jaja Pit eso fue cruelmente gracioso

-auch!

-perdona Mario jeje

-tan solo deberíamos seguir solo a la nave ¿no creen?

-buena idea – dijeron los dos héroes al unisonó

Mientras tanto Luz

-caray esa pelea pasada dejo muchos cuerpos…. Hey mira ahí Link – luz diviso la nave de meta knight

-bien hecho vamos

Siguieron la nave y yoshi seguía con ojos de drogado

Una escena

Kirby y Peach estaban a lado de la orilla del lago, pero Kirby corrió en busca de respuestas y en busca de Mario. Peach solo ve el cuerpo de Kirby que se alejaba antes de poder decir ¨espera¨…

Y por desgracia apareció Bowser con su trofeador V6 y Peach se convierte en trofeo, aparece otro Bowser una versión obscura de él y se empieza a hacer igual que los enemigos que salen de la nave se desmaterializa y entra en el trofeo de Peach, pero esta vez la Peach que conocemos solo se hace una falsa y obscura princesa…

Peach capta la presencia de Mario, Pit e Ingrid e intenta dispararles pero

-link mira…

Antes de que pudiera acabar Luz de decir lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Link valerosamente rompe con la espada maestra el trofeador V6 y Peach está dispuesta en combate

-oh no princesita creo que esta vez debo encargarme yo Link déjenmelo a mi

-como quieras dulzura jeje – hablo Peach en tono de rudeza

-ha-hablaste ¿eso no era imposible?

-nada es imposible pastelito ahora para tu desgracia te convertirás en mi trofeo

-jaja, no lo creo duraznito

Peach y Luz comenzaron la batalla y Peach tomo varias veces a Luz por el cabello lo cual le disgusto y una flecha atravesó el vestido de Peach cortesía de Luz quien reía como lunática al darle en el blanco

-jaja no hullas cobarde

-oye sabes lo que me cuesta lavar este vestido

-¿me importa?

-parece que no manzanita

-deja de ponerme sobrenombres

-no es divertido jeje

-Ya verás – decía una muy enfadada adolescente para terminar con un gran final

La tomo de un brazo, después el alzo hacia arriba y por ultimo como una bateadora de beisbol la lanzo fuera del campo hacia el cielo y cayo como trofeo…

-¿que fue eso? – Pregunto Mario mirando hacia el sonido estruendoso y para su sorpresa – Mía Peach

-¡ehhh la princesa del reino champiñón!

De pronto Mario, enfurecido por ver a el valeroso Link se dispuso a atacar al grupo en eso las amigas se encuentran cara a cara para pensar que una banda y otra es malvada.

-eres un maldito elfo – decía Mario gritando al ver que lo esquivo bien

-no soy un elfo, soy un hylian, estúpido fontanero – decía Link con un colorado rojo de enojo en su rostro

-ya veras

Al ver esto que casi se atacaban en nada, yoshi y Pit se dieron una mirada matadora que indicaba lucha y las dos chicas no sabían quién era quién pero se dispusieron como sus compañeros de batalla a luchar

-no sé quién eres pero te hare pedazos maguita

-si caballero, gay

-¿¡caballero gay!? Soy un valiente caballero mujer

-pues no me importa de destruiré

-me enfadas

Pelearon hasta el final, la batalla fue ganada por el equipo de Link, quien se veía agotado por la lucha anterior…

-¿¡QUEEEE!? – decía luz mientras veía a su amiga tirada en el suelo, esta vez vestía el uniforme escolar

-otra chica igual que tu… interesante pero por qué…. –no a completo su frase ya que en un instante paso King Dedede en un carro flotante, al parecer robado y tomando los trofeos de los tres chicos salió huyendo, pero antes de irse link pudo fijar su mirada al trofeo de su muy buscada princesa Zelda

-jaja por fin tengo más trofeos… - pero una sorpresa mas lo dejo con los ojos descontrolados – ¿¡QUE!? – Kirby iba sobre los trofeos pero solo logro salvar el de Mario y Pit Ingrid de había quedado dentro del auto volador

Kirby reanimo los cuerpos y Pit lanzo una flecha hacia el carro de este dejándolo un poco chatarra, seguido de esto los ahora 6 héroes iban en busca de los demás trofeos…

Siguieron hasta donde se encontraba Dedede y llegaron hasta una cueva donde había más enemigos…

-que esperan vamos a entrar… - decía Pit y Link

-pero… - decía preocupados yoshi y Kirby

-aun así debemos – decía Mario

-Entrar – a completo Luz

Entraron a la cueva donde solo encontraron un castillo en ruinas, para ir hasta el final, después de ir hasta donde se terminaba el castillo, Bowser tenía a Zelda en sus manos y Link lo miro desafiante, cuando Mario iba a soltarle un puñetazo en pleno salto, el cobarde de Bowser se la había escudado con el trofeo de la princesa y perdido el equilibrio para luego caer al acantilado dejando preocupado a Link pero… no contaba con que el Helikoopa estaba esperando a Bowser para llevarlo a Hal Abarda nave de meta knight. Pronto los héroes no hicieron más que irse para volverse a encontrar con los trofeos, Zelda e Ingrid ahora estaban atrapadas…

STAGE CLEAR

-uf qué bueno que no me quede como trofeo y ahora tu ¿por qué tan feliz?

-es que…

**FLASHBACK **

Aventura de BRUNO

Tras un poco de ruido en unos ductos de ventilación, aparece la figura de Samus Zero, quien se ha infiltrado en una extraña base de investigación en busca de algo, a mitad de su recorrido se encuentra con una sala en la que tienen un generador de electricidad al que activan con el poder de Pikachu cuando Samus nota que este generador lastima a Pikachu se decide a liberarlo; al hacerlo, se activa una alarma con la que llegan cientos de R.O.B.s pero aparece Bruno en escena como ni el mismo sabe…

-eh ¿yo que hago aquí?

-¿quién eres? – decía la muy hermosa joven Samus

-eh yo soy Bruno y tú debes ser samus, soy tu fan y

-de que hablas, bienes a ayudar o serás el enemigo – samus tomo su arma para luego ponerla en la cabeza del joven

-ayudar – decía súper sonriente de tener… ya saben eso de samus en su espalda

Tratan de detenerlos pero los tres logran escapar. Al final, ambos llegan a una sala llena de pantallas desde las que se pueden ver diversos sitios del centro de investigación, la más grande muestra un lugar donde está el traje de Samus y ella se decide a ir por él.

STAGE CLEAR

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-siempre llegas antes por eso, tus aventuras son más cortas

-sí pero esa ni-niku en mi espalda valió la pena jejeje – casi salía un chorro de sangre de su nariz, anqué la que lo saco fue Luz quien antes de poder tan siquiera sangrar de la excitación lo golpeo duro

-pervertido – decía Luz mientras restregaba su cara contra el suelo

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
